Wolf's Life
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Its pretty common amongste you fellow readers here. Main girl dies gets transported to the KHR and all that good stufff. The difference she is not a human this time. Infact she is a wolf. A lonely wolf who wants to find her place in the world who knows maybe she trully belongs with the Vongola instead of becoming the leader of her pack. Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Cutix33Ryotsu: its amazing what you find when you go through your past stories , I just thought I would post the first chapter and who knows if you like I may just contuie it ~ well anway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KHR Not mine! **

* * *

I am wolf, strange isn't?

Well just to tell you I wasn't always a wolf you see. I was an ordinary girl in a normal world with average grades and horrible parents. I was abused for most of my life cause I wasnt a prodigy, anyway thats beside the point.

The only thing in that life was that I had was this connection with animals. I helped them and they would come to me to comfort or to heal. Any animal of any species treated me like there queen. I loved them. That all ended when I was shot and killed from saving a wolf. That had appeared in the forest one day. My life ended in that world only to be reborn into another as a wolf this is my story.

I woke up up to the sun shining brightly. There where clouds in the sky. The forest animals where gathering food. I got up and stretched before looking around the area. I was the only young wolf in the forest while my mom was the alpha wolf. She trained me from a young age to become the next alpha to lead the pack. I really didn't have any interest in leading the pack.

My mom came walking up to her. Her beautiful beige coat sparkling in the sun. Mine caot was white though I had the same beautiful blue eyes as her.

"Hana its time for you to get up lunch is ready" my mother said. I nodded as I walked over to her.

"mother I know my comming of age is comming soon and you want me to take over the pack but I just can't do that, you see I feel as if I am meant for something else" I said to her. She glared at me. Then sighed as she left for a minute. She came back with meat in her mouth. Then dropped it on the ground. I could see that it was extra bloody and meaty. I looked at her grateful before eating the meal before me.

My mother laid on the ground as she watched me eat.

"If you don't want to be the alpha of the pack then, I am just going to have to bring you to the sacred tree of Namimori , there our greatest ancestor Nami will decide your fate" she said to me. I nodded as she walked over to me. She licked my coat before turning around.

"Mom do you hate me for not taken over the pack?" I asked feelong sad.

"I could never hate you my love" she walked back to me licked my head.

"though you are different from the others , I do not care cause you are my daughter and I will always be proud of you " she said before leaving.

I felt happy having such a wonderful mother. Kohana who is my mother is the best mother in the world. Unlike when I was human. Where I was beat by both my mother and father. I shook my head. I've always wondersd why I remeber my previous life, to me it felt like it had something to do with what I got to do here.

I did not think much about my previous thoughts, since I decided to run around the forest. It was my own personal playground. I loved jumping from to tree. It was pure bliss as I jumped off a trees and did random flips in the air. I was having way to much fun. The joy I felt in my heart was tne greatiest thing in my heart.

I felt free like the birds in the sky. When I stared the sky. I breifly wonderd what was in store for me in the future.

The next day my mother took me to the sacred tree. It was tree that held the forest spirit and the spirit of our ancestors. My mother had told me stories when I was little. They were all stories I enjoyed.

"we are here please sit" she said. I nodded sitting down. I looked up at the grest tree before us, it was the kind of tree that gave you. This wonderful feeling to it, the sun that shone on it made it look godly. The leaves looked they where shining. My mother took a step forward.

"great goddess I have come seeking guidance for my daughter who does not wish to lead my pack" she said. I watched as a bright glow came from the tree. I could only watch in amazemaent as the light became to bright. A girl with wings appeared. She was wearing a beautiful dress with flowers in long brown hair. Her emerald eyes where gentle.

"Kohana its good to you see and Hana I am pleased to meet you my princess of the wolf clan" she bowed. I bowed my head low in respect.

"No no..I'm glad to have finally meet you goddess Nami" I said as she smiled.

"The reason why you are here, I have something that is to be your destiny" Nami said as a silver amulet appeard. I watched as the amulet floated to me and went around my neck. When it was around my neck. When it glowed and turned into a red rose. I looked in the reflection of the water. It was a beautiful red rose , that had a mystic glow to it.

Nami smiled. When she tapped the rose turning it into a small silver ring. I stared at the ring in the water.

"you must leave this fprest and go into the town of Namimori" she told me. I nodded my head.

"there you will find out the next boss of the vongola mafia family there you will protect and help him and his guardians" she said.

I looked her confused.

"how will I know who he is?" I asked.

"you will know just listen to your intincts and also remeber that your the only wolf who can understand the human language cause of your previous life" she said. I nodded.

The goddess said nothing else as she vanished into thin air. It was later that night that I was going to depart.I said my farwell to my mother and the pack. Then left to find the one I was suppose to protect.

The travel wasn't long. The forest was indeed big but my speed was fast like the wind. It was just something I also took pride in. When I arrived in the town. I could hear the many people talkaing about different things of there life. I walked along the streets noticing the different shops and people. The smell of people food was awesome. I ignored all that while trying to find a scent that would give me a hint. I went through alleways as to avoid any conflict.

I know being a wolf people would be afraid of the site of me. In the midst of my search I finally picked up on something. I smelt strawberris but it wasn't the straw berries that I smelt. It was of something burning but something was differnt. That I couldn't explain.

I fallowed the scent. That soon turned to blood. I had to run getting a bad feeling. When I located the area of the scent. There a couple of wild dogs. A teen boy with silver hair backed up against the wall he was on crate. His sea foam green eyes looked annoyed.

"tch, just another bad day" I heard him grumble. When the dogs manage to knock over the crate. He feel the look in his eyes told me that he knew it was going to be the end of him.

"Im sorry juuudaime" he said quietly .

I watched as the wild dogs went to attack him. I growled lowly before running and jumping off the wall and landed infront of the silver haired teen. I growled at the dogs as they all looked at me.

"leave this human alone, or ill chew out your throats" I threatened.

"Your from the forest, why must you protect the very thing that is our food?" one of the dogs said shocked. I didn't answer instead jumped and bit one of the dogs that were trying to pounce on him. I ripped the dogs throat out before growling more. The other dogs grew scared seeing the blood drip from my fangs.

"it is none of your buisness but if you were to take another step I will kill you and your other goons with no hesitation" I warned.

"everyone retreat this wolf is far to strong for us" he said the dogs all left. I calmed myself down before turning around to the human before me. He was sitting against the wall staring at me. I can hear his breathing slowly returning to normal as he stared at me. I stared back at him.

"tch ...I guess I should be grateful for you saving me" he said. I sat walked over to him slowly.

"you being a wolf you probably won't understand what im saying" he said. I made my way to him sniffing arouund for the wound. When I found what I was looking for. It was a cut probably from getting into a fight. I licked the wound on his shoulder. Then the wound on his ankle.

He watched me with an intense stare. I looked up at him tilting my head to the side. When my ears perked up and I turned around. I growled sensing the danger coming. It made the guy alarmed seeing my reaction.

"what is it ?" he asked. A group of boys came into view with smug looks on there faces.

"Gokudera Hayato this will be your end" he said. I growled at him.

The guy looked at me shock. The knife he was holding in his coat had me more hostile.

"the fuck is that!?" he screamed.

"Its a wolf! Holy shit man where screwed" one of the morons lackeys said. I took a step closer as they backed up. When one of them pulled out a gun. I looked back at gokudera. He was unable to move because of his ankle. They guys where going to kill him. They looked like a bunch of amatuer thugs. The only option, that I would have is to scare off by taking out the leader.

'Yosh! Gokudera don't worry I'm going to protect you' I thought looking at the guy with the gun. He csught my and grew scared. He pointed his gun shakily and pulled the trigger. He missed me of course since I was too fast for him.

I jumped on him biting his arm. He screamed in pain, as I digged my fang into his fleash. That forced him to drop the gun. He fell on the ground. In seconds the thugs where running scared. I walked over to gokudera. When he put his hand on my head.

"thats twice you saved me thanks" he said. He rubbed my head. I had to admit. I loved the then sighed.

"I still can't move, how am I going to make it to juudaimes now?" he sighed. I was a pretty big while he was only a teenager. Gokudera didn't seem to be the helpless type. He was probably just too tired to move from his spot. Thats when I got a grwst idea.

'since he seems to trust me' I thought staring at his eyes. He looked directly at me. While I turned around so my back was facing him. He looked at me in confusion when he figure out what I was trying to do.

He got on my back holding on to my fur coat.

He said nothing as I ran out of the alleway. While I was running through the alley way and onto the streets. I could feel the joy he felt. I jumped over bush and onto a ledge.

"Jyuudaimes house is that way" he said. I nodded going in that direction. I hoped on to a roof top. Then jumped across the gap onto another. I saw a boy with gravity defying brown hair walking out of the house. I caught scent of something that similars to gokudera.

"there he is thats jyuudaime" he said. I jumped down from the roof landing right infront of him.

"Hieee!" he screamed falling on his butt. I stood there confused as Gokudera got off me. He forgot that he was injured and was about to fall, when I caught him. I helped him stand.

"Jyuudaime! Its okay shes friendly" Gokudera said. I looked at the teen who gulped.

"G-Gokudera-kun why is there a wolf here with you?" he asked. I looked at Gokudera. I was kind of impressed he guest my gender right.

"she saved me from some wild dogs and thugs then brought me here" Gokudera explained. When a baby in a fedore hat came into a picture. He looked at me. While I only stared.

"A wolf from the forest?" the baby jumped down walking over to me. I looked at him as he walked over to me.

"what are you doing outside of the forest?" The baby asked petting me. When I sensed he noticed something.

"you can understand me can't you?" he asked. I nodded. While Gokudera and the other teen looked at him.

"Reborn what are you doing?" the gravity defying teen asked.

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna this wolf could be important" Reborn said. I looked at the boy.

'So his name is Tsuna' I thought looking back at the infant known as Reborn.

"whats your name?" Reborn asked.

"my name is Hana" I answered.

"Hana? What a nice name"he said patting my head.

"you can understand me?"I looked at him surprised. Gokudera and Tsuna both looked at Reborn.

"I can speak to many different animals something I learned on my own" he looked at me with his black eye's.

"Wow thats incredible"I said when I noticed something. "what is it?" Reborn asked.

"eh? Nothing I just smell raw fish" I shrugged when another boy with black hair comes. He had chocolate brown eyes. He was tall.

I stared at him.

"Thats Yamamoto Takeshi he is a valueable assit to the Vongola family" Reborn explained.

"Wait Vongola? So the goddess was right me being able to sense the one I am sent to protect" I said as Yamamoto looked at me.

"ah ha ha whose does this belong to?" he asked walking over to me. Tsuna panicked.

"Hiee! Yamamoto be careful she could be dangerious" Tsuna freaked out.

"but , jyuudaime this wolf saved my life" Gokudera reassured.

Yamamoto just walked to me. He bent down and patted my head.

'he smells like fish with a mixture of milk' I thought as he petted me.

"hm, I see in the old vongola tales there was a mention of wolf who helped Primo in his time of need,It was said that he was close to death when a wolf came and helped him"Reborn explained.

"Really? Wow to think there was a wolf who helped him in the olden days" I said sitting down. I listened to reborn tale only to grow confused.

'I don't understand the discription of the wolf sounds exactly like me' I thought as I felt someone shyly touch my head. I looked to see Tsuna who relaxed.

"y-your really not so bad" he said to me. I felt all happy and excited from what he said. My tail wagged as I stood up on my back legs. I went back down on all fours. Then went to Tsuna and licked his cheek.

He laughed then petted me.

"her name is Hana she is going to be protecting us from now on" Reborn said as I got off of him.

"Hana" Gokudera walked over to me. He pet me on the head.

"you seem quite fond of her Gokudera why don't you take care of her?" Reborn suggest.

"alright.." Gokudera petted me. I tilted my head to the side before looking at Yamamoto.

"ah ha ha , I want to help" Yamamoto smiled.

"tch.."Gokudera looked away from me.

I smelled something pecular coming our way. I felt alarm from the smell of gun powder.

"Yamamoto-kun! I've found you" a girl grinned while blushing.

'I don't trust her' I thought glaring at her.

"Sayuri-chan what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn that girl is a bad apple" I said as Reborn glanced at me.

"she has the smell of gun powerder all over , for all I know she could be carrying exsplosives on her" I said keeping a close eye on her.

"Hmm.." Reborn stared at her.

"Just came to greet you Takeshi" she smiled sweetly. Reborn jumped on to my fur coat. He pointed a gun at her.

"Don't act so friendly with my student , especially when you reek of gun powder" he threatned.

'Reborn' I stared at him in shock. I felt a little happy that he belieaved me. Yamamoto looked confused when Gokudera walked up to her.

"!?" he looked at her with shock.

"you do smell like Gunpowder just who are you!?" he shouted. Sayuri looked at him. She smiled sweetly when I ran towards on instinct. I jumped over her before she noticed then chomped down on the bombs she was holding behind her back. She glared at me.

"You stupid dog let go"she shouted trying to tear the unlit bomb from my mouth. I growled pulling back on the bomb. When she pushed the switch. That activated it. Reborn had kicked the girl in the head. She let go of the bomb. I had to run on ahead. Then tossed it into the air. The bomb explode causing some minor damage to other property. Other than that I was glad no body was hurt.

I turned back around walking over to the boys. That Sayuri girl was taken away by the police. I sat down staring at the three boys.

'hmm those three could really use someone like me, though I'm wolf , I somehow feel like I belong here' I thought walking over to them.

Yamamoto smiled turning his head. He patted my head.

"whose a good girl" he grinned petting my head. My tail wag as he gave me such love able affection. It told me that I have finally found some place where I belong.

My new life with the three or should I say four boys, was on of the greatist things that had happened to me. I met more people that seem to adore me. The food they gave me was delicious. They were all my best friends. They treated me good, which in return. I gave them my loyalty and protection.

"Hana, you have been a great asset to the family but don't you ever wish to go back to your pack?" Reborn asked staring at me. I looked over at him. I was laying on the porch. When Reborn came outside.

" I've never really thought of it truthfully" I said stretching and yawning.

"Don't get me wrong my pack is great an all but , its just one of those things that I know that I'm not meant for, being her with you and the others , is where I trully belong" I said to him.

"..." he pet my fur coat. I stared at him before licking his cheek.

"For a dangerious hitman and sadisct home tutour you seem kind of lonely like the others in a way" I said as he paused in his petting.

"really?" he said gliding his hands trough my soft fur. He scratched my ear.

"Yeah" I said loving the attention. The mystery air about Reborn has always intrugied me but on the other hand how humans live there lives. Is something that I've been growing curious of, on my many walks through this town. I have always seen something different happen.

Its not as interesting as staying here. In the last couple of weeks there has been a lot of screams of horrors, many explosions. The constant yelling of Tsuna. Its quite interesting seeing the boy freak out about every dangerious thing. He was always the subject of Reborns tortures. I asked him about it, one day but he told me its how he teaches.

'its interesting way of teaching Tsuna how to be a boss' I thought feeling happy and content. I wonder where Gokudera went, wasn't he suppose to take care of me? Oh well staying here is so much entertaining.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu:well guys its all on you if you want this story to contuie so Review xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutix33Ryotsu: I have finally updated sorry for taking so enjoy!**

* * *

The world seem so many mysterious. I watched Tsuna grow along with his other friends. His motherboardr treated me with lots of love. Gokudera finally show'd up only to tell me that , I couldn't stay with right now.

That never bothered me really. I like being here with Tsuna and Reborn. Today was one of those days where Tsuna had to go to school. He would run out scratch me ear then run off towarss the school. I would just stay laying down. Thats when Lambo came running out. He jumped on my white fur. Then snuggled up all close to my fur.

"Lambo-san wants to take nap time" he said yawning. Then lay on my fur. I put my tail over his body licking his cheek. When another came. I-pin then Fuuta. The two of them like to come out side to spend time with me. I lay down while being petted by the younger kids.

'if I was a human, I'd probably be around a young adult maybe nineteen' I thought. I closed my eyes to relaxed. When an odd scent made its way to my nose. My ears perked up a little, as I sniffed the air. I looked at Lambo who was sleeping. Then at Fuuta and I-pin.

'I can't really bring myselt to move they all look so cute sleeping' I licked there heads. Then closed my eyes to take a little nap myself. When I awoke the kids were all playing inside. I stretched my legs before feeling slightly hungry. Thats when a pieace of meat was tossed infront of me. I stared at the meat before looking at Reborn.

"your working so hard I thought I be nice and fed you" He smirked jumping down. I tilted my head to the side.

"Reborn aren't you suppose to be watching Tsuna?"I asked licking the meat. It was extra bloody to, how he new I liked things bloody. I will never know.

"of course, my eyes are always on him , I simply just wanted to visit you" Reborn told me. I yawned stretching again before eating the meat and chewing on the bone.

Reborn walked over. I stared at him curious. When he grabbed the bone. I glared growling at him clenching down on the bone harder. He tried to pry out it of my mouth but I wouldnt let him. I yanked the bone out of his grasp before turning away and chewing on it.

"your pretty strong, where did you get all that strength?" Reborn asked me.

"I was trained by my mother, she took over the pack once my father was killed, strange I never really thought about my father since he died when I was a baby, I have no memmory of him" I said turning back to Reborn.

"I never really knew my father eithier" he said to me.

"I see" I walked over to him licking his cheek. He grabbed on to my fur jumping up on my back. He pet my fur gently.

"You know, for such a dangerious man, I'm starting to think your getting attached to me" I said to him.

"you could be right about that" Reborn muttered.

"so, you know that I'm not a baby?" he asked.

"well , I doubt human babies are smart enough to teach a middle schooler, its not really natural and you have the scent of a full grown male, you can't fool me" I said to him. I jumped up on to a tree with him still on my back.

"smart to, you know I'm starting to like you even more, to bad your a wolf" Reborn started to clean his gun once Leon transformed.

"I wasn't always a wolf, I at least know what its like to be human" I said jumped out of the tree walking down the street.

"what do you mean?" Reborn asked as I trudged down the street.

"my life before this one, I was a girl, I can't really say I have had the happiest memmories at those times, my mother and father abused me" I explained to him.

"the people I went to school with were no better, animals were the only friends I had, I saved a wolf one day when my life ended by getting shot, I beliave I was only 15 at that time" I told him.

Reborn was silent.

"then the next thing I know I am reborn as a wolf, strange what life can do to you" I said sniffing the ground.

"if you. ever had the chance to be human again would you want to be?" he asked me.

"I would" I said to him.

"I see" Reborn went silent as I walked around town. I figured he was asleep on my back since there were no more words coming from him. When I was walking down the street. A body came flying out from the alleway. I stared at the beat up state of a thug.

"Herbivores are weak" I looked in the direction of the voice. There was a boy with black hair. His eyes a greyish blue.

'Funny he has the same scent as Tsuna , Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo' I thought to myself. He noticed me a second later. One of his eyebrows raised at the site of me.

He silently stared. I looked back at him. He had silver metal tonfa's. When he walked towards me. I stayed in place as he bent down. He reached out petting my head.

"your not like those other Carnivores in the forest are you?" he said to me. I licked his hand. He smiled a little petting my head.

"Infant, whats her name?" He asked.

"Hana, she's a new addition to Tsuna's family, Hana this is Hibari Kyoya" Reborn introduced.

"So, you woke up Reborn" I said then let Hibari pet my head some more. He walked away a second later.

"he reminds me of you a little" I said. Rebon scratched my ear.

"what do you by that?" He asked me.

"quiet and has the mysterious air about him, thats what I get from him anyway" I said jumping from wall to the wall till I was on the roof. I lay on the roof as Reborn went off my back. He pat my head looking up at the sky.

"Reborn have you ever had somebody special in your life?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He replied. I licked his hand.

"Did you?" Reborn asked.

"no, at least I didn't till now" I replied closing my eyes then opening them looking up at the sky. It was getting close to the time where Reborn had to tutor Tsuna. I took him back home. Then watched in side lines as he contuied to teach Tsuna.

Life had gotten hetic after a few days. I bonded with all the memebers of my family. A lot of stuff happened within a couple of months. I was surprised about everything that was happening. It was like I couldnt get a break. I was almost killed when I found myself in the same place but different time. When we returned even more things happened. My life was never really boring from then on. It was kind of amazing finding out about the Acrobaleno and the curse. That Tsuna broke with all our help.

With all those troubles aside it was back to being with good old ordinary days.

I was laying next to Reborn on the rooftop. Today I was finally taking a breather. Reborn well he was growing up normally again. I don't exactly know what age he was suppose to be, all I know is he has to re-live his childhood all over again. In a way its like being reborn.

"Your still not done with training Tsuna even after all of that" I said. He was silent staring up at the sky.

"Dame-Tsuna still has a lot to learn, he'll be ready though once he's done high school" Reborn told me.

"I see, I wonder how many times we've been up on this same rooftop, time has really gone by" I stretched my legs.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't visited the forest in a long while,I have been so buisy with you guys, I haven't even gotten the chance to visit my mother" I said.

"Are you going to go back?" Reborn asked me.

"mm, I might but I like spending time with you the most, I dunno why we just seem to have that companion ship, I guess" I said sitting down.

"At first I thought , you'd be all close with Gokudera" Reborn smirked a little before shrugging.

"I guess, but seeing as you can understand me, I always thought I would be stuck with you" I said as he petted my fur. He put his forehead against mine as he pet me.

When there was a loud howl. My head turned in the direction of the howl.

"Hana? Whats wrong?" Reborn asked.

"My mother she is calling me to the forest" I said getting up from the ground.

"I have to go, there" I said to him. He hugged me before letting me go.

"Go, everyone will be fine with out you" Reborn said. I nodded before running and jumping down from the roof. I ran at max speed towards the forest.

I arrived at my old home. The forest was different from when I left. I saw my mother laying on the bed.

"I knew you would come Hana" She said to me.

"Mom, its so good to see you" I said to her.

"But why did you call me here?"I asked sitting down.

"because my child, you have gotten so close to a human being that its jepordizing the balance" She told me.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Your close bond with a human has reached a point where we have to punish you" she looked sad.

"I don't understand, Mom talk to me" I demanded. When the goddess appeared. I looked at her sad expression.

"its the law of nature, I have to this" she said to me. When my world went blank.

There was so many things going through my mind. The memmories of the Vongola family floating all around me. I noticed that most of my memmories were of Reborn. He was always there beside me translating to what I said to the others. My time with him was spent almost everday.

When my eyes opened. My vision was a bit blurry as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hana look at me" I blinked looking down to see my mother.

"Mother?" I blinked at her. She grabbed a robe putting it around me. When I noticed something different. I had hands.

"whats this! Whats going on?" I asked feeling around.

"you were put to sleep for a long time, I'm still alive becuase of the goddess but now is the time you. Experince the next evelution" She told me.

"Look at you body, you are a full human being , I had you go protect the vongola in hopes for you to get close to one of them" she said to me.

"so, that I could get you to evolve into a full human with the help of the goddess" She said to me. I hugged the robe around me. My naked form was covered when my mother handed me a wallet.

"you already know the language of humans, you can now openly speak to them, there is a guy at this adress he will help you" She told me. I nodded.

"go now Hana, and experince the human life" she told me. I was still confused. I left the forest once again. I didn't know where I was for awhile. When I did arrive at the place. I stared at myself in the reflection. My hair was white while my eyes were radiant blue. My hands and legs where just like a humans. I had no idea how to react to this. This life of mine gets even more confusing by the minute.

The man I met was named Jeffery Cain. He was a good guy and provided me with clothes a place to live. He even got me a regular job. My time as a wolf kept on reminding me that I was not a human. I didn't really understand. What was that my mother and this goddess had in store for me. I guess I will never know. I sure miss Reborn and the other vongola family memebers. I would play with that silver ring around my neck. It was the only proof I had. When it came to reminding me of the times I spent with the vongola.

A whole week went by with out incident. I was growing even more confused. I just didn't understand anything at all. I sighed putting on my usual dress. A sun hat and some flip flops. It was summer time. I had pretty rose in my hair. I liked the feeling of the wind.

'I don't need answers , they will come to me eventually" she thought entering her work place. It was her day of but she felt like visiting her co-workers. When a man entered the place. He wore black suit with a fedora hat.

I looked towards the man who entered. My eyes widen at the site of the person.

"Reborn" I said feeling shocked. He walked up sitting in the seat nex to her.

'what do I do? He wouldn't know who , I am since all I ever been was a wolf' I thought pulling my hat down. I suddenly felt a little nervious. I wondered why he was here, there had to be a reason why he was here.

'I tensed feeling the dangers all around me' I kept silent as Reborn ordered an expresso. When I was grabbed by some jerk.

"let me go!" I glared at the man who then pointed a gun at my head.

"you will give me all the money, or this woman dies" He said to me.

"wait, please don't hurt her, I will give you the money just let her go" Jeffery said to him.

"your quite the looker maybe I should have some fun before shooting you in the head" He said to me. I looked at the ground. When I elbowed him in the gut then threw him down on the ground twisting his arm.

"try and touch me again, I will kill you" I said kicking him into the bar. He went flying across the counter.

"oops! I guess I don't know my own strengths!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"thats the seventh time this week! Why can't you, enjoy your days off like normal people?" Jeffery shook his head.

"because I am anything but normal and you have answers that I am dying to know!" I said glaring at him.

"nonses your a regular woman with a regular job that is all" he smiled at me.

"bullshit! You and my mother are planning something with me and won't even tell me!"I glared at him.

"I have a right to know what your planing to do!"I stated , glancing at Reborn. He was still here. I wondered what he had planned.

I wonder how's he been , if Tsuna eve became boss. I didnt realize just how much I missed him and the Vongola.

"Your bond with the family has to be broken" Jeffery said. My hand froze on the cup that I was about to drink.

"You have to return to your normal regular life , instead of interacting with people who aren't your kind" he said.

"It was your punishment for getting to close, your old life and new life and bonds all have to be shatter" he took my hand.

My memmories of Reborn went through my hand.

"you underetand right?" he smiled at me. I looked at Reborn. When I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled yanking my hands away from him.

I ran to Reborn hugging him.

"Reborn, its me, Hana, I know it might not making sense but I was that wolf that returned to the forest and for some reason the turned me into a human because I was getting to close to you" I looked at him.

"I don't understand whats going on but I don't want to let go of the bond I share with you and the others" I said as Jeffery looked a bit shocked.

"Wait, your apart of the Vongola Family" He stared in shock. When he pushed a button. In a second there were a bunch of guys all around us.

"Hana" Reborn called my name. I looked up at him.

"I won't let them take you again" He said to me. When he shot a couple of the guys in the shoulders. He grabbed my hand and made an escape towards the exit.

When we were safe. I panted falling to my knee's.

"I never thought being a human again would be so tiring" I said panting. When I was pinned to the ground.

"what happene to you? Why were you gone for so long? I thought you'd never come back" Reborn said. I stared a him.

"if I had known they'd use some kind of magic on me, I would of never of left , Reborn you know how much I care about the family" I said to him.

"your right I do know" He said moving my bangs away from my face.

"Reborn?" I called as he stared.

"You should of just stayed a wolf" He got up sitting beside me. I blinked at him.

"why?"I asked.

He said nothing getting up from the ground. He looked down at me. When he pulled me up, I tripped over a rock falling into Reborn.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting use to these legs" I smiled up at him. When he dropped his gun putting his arms around me. He held me close and for the first time ever. I could feel my heart beat pumping at abnormally fast rate.

When Reborn let me go. I sat down on the ground staring at the dirt.

"I'm still a wolf" I told him hugging my knee's.

"I know, your going to have to choose where you belong, your pack with the wolves or with us humans" Reborn told me.

"your going to have to choose eventually" He said to me. I nodded my head looking at my human hands.

"Reborn does everybody have a choice on what to do with there destiny?" I asked.

"I'd like to think we choose our destiny , but in some cases some people feel they don't have choice in the matter" He replied.

"I see" I leaned into Reborns back.

"you know if I had the choice , I'd want to stay with you forever and to never be apart " I said closing my eye's. I never new being a wolf could be so fun. The fact that I was now human. Its probably open my eye's up a lot more, but you know even I know that , I won't be a human forever because I am still a full fledged wolf on the inside. I can't even dream of escaping what am in this world. I was born into this world a wolf. I pretty sure, I will die a wolf. Its this thing thats called fate. I don't have that choice.

'but even if my fate was to die a wolf, I want to protect and stay with Reborn and his family its my only wish, please let me stay' I felt a slight tear and quickly wiped them away from my eyes. I stood up from the ground. Reborn soon fallowed my lead.

"Can you take me to see Tsuna?" I asked. Reborn nodded his head getting up from the ground. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards a different route to Tsuna's location.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hopefully I will update soon till next time **


End file.
